


release and relinquish

by gabriphales



Series: gomens drabble hell [105]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Dry Humping, Fluff and Smut, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Nipple Play, its just abt them tiddies ok this is a tiddie oriented fic, v v soft pain kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:29:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriphales/pseuds/gabriphales
Summary: crowley delights in treating aziraphale to the fullest extents of his affections
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: gomens drabble hell [105]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664713
Kudos: 39





	release and relinquish

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this at like 1 am was worth it

" _crowley,"_ aziraphale whimpers, squirming and twisting his hips from side to side. "oh - that feels - _nono, too much, too much_ \- i mean - don't _stop!"_

crowley smirks up at him, still teething at his nipple, tongue pressing up to rock it against the sharp ends of his pointed fangs. it makes aziraphale shiver, staring down with no respite in sight, only crowley's infatuated gaze, and the object - or, _objects_ of that infatuation. his hands grope at soft, squishy flesh, the fat of his round tits, lavishing every last inch in appreciation. the other nipple is no less adored, being fiercely tormented by prying, pinching nails, and a thumb rolling it soothed. 

"feelsss nisssce, right?" crowley hisses, his eyes pinching shut as he puckers his lips to _suck,_ dear god, aziraphale can't take much more of this. the soft, wet sounds of his mouth moving against ripe skin, combined with how entirely _devoted_ to the task he is, as if he might be enjoying it even moreso, well, that's hardly something any angel could endure.

"yes, crowley, i - thank you, thank you so much, _oh!_ " aziraphale cracks with the first _squeeze_ of crowley's hands, groping his flesh as adoringly as if he were in idle worship. his mouth departs, but it's soon replaced by nuzzling between his cleavage, tracing faint circles with his tongue.

"i love you," aziraphale whines softly, rubbing his thighs together to dull the ache of his sopping, soaked-out cunt. "i love you, i can't thank you enough."

crowley cocks a brow, and raises his palm just slightly enough to leave aziraphale's skin smarting with the _smack_ he brings down. aziraphale keens, hips jerking up in a confused plea for more, the twitch of his body that struggles so poorly with saying what it wants.

"crowley," he finally manages, thrusting weakly once more. "c-could you please, touch me, my - "

his blush is enough for crowley to know he'll need to finish the sentence for him. "your pussy, yeah? bet it must be just _throbbing_ by now, poor little thing."

aziraphale nods frantically, breathless, beyond begging. crowley's smirk only grows leaner, twists into something with a bit more menace, and he slides his leg up between aziraphale's, all rough and denim-clad.

"you'll hump my thigh, get yourself off just like that, while i - " and he squeezes aziraphale's tits again, harder this time, making him wince. "continue enjoying these." 

"oh god," aziraphale groans, rutting in time with the soft palming against his breasts, working his skin raw over crowley's jeans. there's another slap to his tits, open-handed, and sparking a vibrant pain in his nipple. he shivers from it, writhing in poorly coordinated circles, and absolutely _sobbing_ while crowley tortures him oh so sweetly, so tenderly.

"ought to tie you up one day," crowley muses. "keep you all helpless and open for me. could play with you whenever i wanted."

"you'd be kind, wouldn't you?" aziraphale asks, dragging out the last vowel when crowley twists at his nipple, wrenching it cruelly until it flushes deep red. the demon smiles, pointedly towards him.

"think that answered your question, loverboy." he says, flicking one last time before aziraphale's wrapped up in his orgasm, back curling in the perfect curve, and his legs shuddering with the force to wobble bricks. his eyes cloud over, looking utterly lost, exhausted, worn down to the soft, fuzzily warm spots of his core. and crowley knows - crowley _knows_ this won't be the only time they dabble in such a sport. if aziraphale's expression is anything to go by, _'next time'_ is coming sooner than anticipated.

lovely. crowley can only think of how lovely that's going to be.

**Author's Note:**

> aziraphales tiddies.... 💖💖💖


End file.
